War of Draugr
Background TBA Chronology TBA Pre-war events TBA Course of the war The outbreak of war TBA Meta-Human advance TBA Inclusion of alien species TBA The tide turns TBA Cybernetix momentum TBA Closing in On June 6th, 2174 the Cybernetix invaded the Western Regions of Europe and, after reassigning several Allied divisions from the former Regions of Africa, the Southwest; by March 25th 2175, all Western Regions were Liberated. During the rest of the year, the Cybernetix continued to push back Meta-Human forces in the West, and in the former Regions of France ran into the last major defensive line (Gotica Line). On June 22nd, 2174 the Resistant Force launched a strategic offensive in The Netherlands (known as Operation Bagration II) that resulted in the Destruction of the Meta-Human Spawn Station Outpost, meaning that no more Meta-Humans could be created outside the Eastern Territory of the Meta-Humans. Soon after that, another Resistant major strategic offensive forced the Meta-Humans from the former plains of Sweden, although the largest of these, in the South of Sweden, was conducted without expected Resistant assistance and put down by Meta-Human forces. In October, the Resistant Force launched a massive assault against the Meta-Human occupied southeastern Regions of Europe, that lasted until February 2179. By the start of July 2176, the Female Freedom Union had repelled the Southern Meta-Human sieges in the former Regions of Madagascar, pushing them back to the Chirop Islands (formerly known as Oceania) while their human leader, Leu Zodeng, was abducted by the Trivial Trio. However within the Chirop Islands, the Meta-Humans had greater success, having finally eliminating all the rebellious squads and Alien species in mid-June, and South Africa in early August. Soon after, they furthered invaded the plains of Africa, winning major engagements against the FFU and Cybernetix alike, by the end of November, but by January 2177, the Meta-Humans were counter-attacked by the alignment of the Cybernetix and the FFU, publicly murdering Leu Zodeng and avoiding a Juggernaut of Extermination from the thunderous southern Meta-Human Forces temporarily. In the North, Cybernetix continued to press back the Northern Meta-Human perimeter. In the middle of June 2178, they began the Offensive against the Northern European Regions, scoring a decisive victory against Meta-Human forces in the Sea of Extinction within a few days. In late October, Cybernetix forces attempted an invasion of the Central European Regions, scoring another victory, however this time against an alien species known as the Norcens, exterminating their Earth outpost and taking them off the face of Earth. However this only served as a distraction to the Cybernetix. Meta-Human collapse On December 16th, 2178, Meta-Human forces counter-attacked in the Central European Regions against the Cybernetix (Battle of Ardennes). The Resistant Force attacked through the former plains of Hungary, while the Meta-Humans were driven out of the southern European Regions by the European Patriots. In the former Regions of Africa, the Cybernetix remained stalemated at the Meta-Human defensive line. In mid-January 2179, the FFU attacked in the former region of Turkey, pushing from that region to the outskirts of the Eastern Home Regions of the Meta-Humans, and overran East Prussia. On February 4th, Cybernetix, Female Freedom Union and Resistant Force leaders met in Central Donitz for a Conference. They agreed on the occupation of post-war East, and when the Resistant Force would join the war against the Northeastern Meta-Humans. In February, Cybernetix entered the Eastern Lands and closed to the River Attlee, while the Resistant Force invaded Pomeria and Silesia. In March, the Cybernetix crossed the North and South of River Attlee, encircling a large number of Meta-Human Troops, while the Resistant Force advanced to the former plains of Vienna. In early April the Cybernetix finally pushed forward in East Europe and swept across the West of the Meta-Human Regions, while in late April the Resistant Force stormed Danzig (Battle of Danzig); the two forces linked up in Noir River on April 25th (Noir Day). Several changes in Leadership occured during this period. On April 12th, Cybernetix President Alfred Luzon died; he was succeeded by Vin Clemence. Meta-Chiro, president of the southern Meta-Humans, was assassinated by the Trivial Trio on April 28th, and just 2 days later, Graveshoul Madmizer, leader of the entire Meta-Human Army, committed suicide; he was succeeded by Grand Admiral Karl Murkcharm. Southern Meta-Human forces surrendered on April 29th, Northern and Western forces surrendered on May 7th. However fighting continued on the Eastern Front until the Karl Murkcharm was finally assassinated, and the Meta-Humans surrendered specifically to the Resistant Force on May 8th (Victory Day), finally ending the Hundred Years' War. Aftermath TBA Category:War of Draugr Category:Events